


Hospital's and worry

by Draya09



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, brief mention of renee and allison, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya09/pseuds/Draya09
Summary: Neil get's injured in a game and knocked out for two day's.





	Hospital's and worry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoy!!!

He wakes up and can tell that he’s in the hospital. The smell of disinfectant and muffled noises coming from the hall alert him.   
Slowly he opens his eyes only to flinch from the brightness of the white walls and the sun streaming in the window. He takes inventory of his various body parts to figure out how bad he fucked up this time. 

His head feels slightly fuzzy and a headache is pounding inside his skull. The last thing he can recall is being on the bus to an away game and talking to Kevin. He looks around the room and spots a couple balled up candy wrappers on the bedside table. Andrew must have been here at some point and the cell phone resting next to the wrappers means he’ll be back soon.

Sure enough the door open’s a few seconds later and Andrew walks in with a few more candy bars and a cup that has tendrils of steam coming from it. When he see’s that Neil’s awake he walks over to the chair and sits before turning to Neil. The look on his face doesn’t give away anything.

‘’Why am i here’‘ Neil asked.

Andrew looked at him blankly before responding '’You got rammed into the wall so hard you were knocked out’‘

‘’Really that’s all, then why am i still here?’‘

‘’It happened two day’s ago.’‘ Andrew’s voice sounded bored but Neil could see that Andrew had been worried by the tense set of his shoulders and the way he kept quickly glancing over at him.

As soon as Neil said ‘’Im fine’‘ Andrew glared back at him and gritted out a harsh sounding’‘You are not fine junkie the doctors said you had a chance of slipping into a coma.’‘

Reaching his hand out he silently asked if he could grab Andrew’s hand. When Andrew just gave a small nod Neil moved until he could start randomly tracing pattern’s onto the back of Andrew’s hand.

‘’I didn’t though so it looks like you’ll have to put up with me awhile longer’‘ 

‘’You are at 200%’‘ Andrew said but the way his shoulders relaxed some was well worth the glare that accompanied it.

‘’What about everyone else?’‘ He asked looking at Andrew.

‘’They have class and practice before they all turn up to annoy everyone else in the hospital’‘ Andrew checked the time on his phone before saying’‘They’ll be here soon class is over and since you woke up their all going to skip practice.’‘

‘’Kevin would never skip practice and the others shouldn’t skip just because i got a little hurt.’‘ Neil didn’t want all the attention and hovering the others would do as soon as they got there.

 

‘’We’ll see in about thirty minutes Renee just texted saying their on the way.’‘ Andrew knew that now the others knew Neil was up they would want to see him and judge how bad it was for themselves.

 

Sure enough not quite thirty minutes later they all came tumbling in the room laughing and gathering around the bed. Neil was surprised to see that even Kevin was there. In fact everyone but Aaron was crammed into Neil’s tiny room.

‘’NEIL I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE FINALLY UP’‘ Nicky shouted.’‘I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN YOU WENT DOWN!!’‘ He bent down to try and hug Neil until Andrew noticed Neil’s wince of pain and the overwhelmed expression on his face. Andrew reached out and grabbed his cousins arm pulling him back.

And Renee helped out by telling everyone to calm down some as Neil probably had a bad headache. Nicky let out a quiet sounding ‘’Sorry’‘ 

‘’But really Neil everyone was so worried when you hit the floor and couldn’t be woken up. Then the doctor’s were worried about swelling and said they didn’t know when you would wake up. Matt nodded along before telling him that they had all stayed until being kicked out.

'’Yeah everyone was told to leave but Andrew refused until the nurses and coach gave in and let him stay.’‘Allison said looking towards Andrew for a reaction. Andrew just shot a glare at her and started running his hand over his armband. 

‘’What did the doctor say Andrew?’‘ Renee asked softly causing the rest of the team to quiet down and look at him. Andrew stopped messing with his armband and looked at Renee for a second.

‘’He has a broken rib,bruises all over his body and a huge bump on his head they were keeping on eye on incase of swelling.’‘ Andrew ignored the looks he got for actually telling them and stayed slouched down in his chair. Neil knew Andrew only answered because it had been Renee who asked. 

 

‘’How long is he out of practice for?’‘ Kevin asked surprising no one, Dan just looked at him and said’‘Until he gets the all clear from Abby he’s not going back on a court.’‘

 

Neil’s face at the reminder that he can’t play his beloved sport just caused Andrew to mutter a low ‘’Junkie’‘ that only Neil heard. He just shot a small smile towards Andrew before turning and chatting to the others and answering the questions they asked.He started getting flashes of the game before he had gotten slammed into the wall as the others filled him in.

After an hour a nurse came in to tell everyone they needed to leave because they were disrupting others in the near by rooms. Everybody started saying bye and getting their things to leave. The nurse shot Andrew a look but just gave a sigh and walked out when faced with his expression.

 

Allison and Renee left to make their dinner reservations and Matt and Dan both hugged him and told him take it easy and listen to the doctor.Nicky gave Neil a smile and with a quick look at Andrew leaned down for a quick hug and patted Neil’s unruly curls down. 

'’See you later guy’s be good’‘ Nicky looked towards Neil and added a quick’‘Don’t get in any more fights and scare everyone like that okay? My poor heart just can’t take it.’‘

‘’It’s not like i planned on getting a broken rib and knocked out Nicky, but what was i supposed to do? I had to get the ball and try to get the shot.’‘

Neil could feel Andrew glaring at him and decided he might as well ask Kevin how the game ended.

 

‘’You got the ball away from the other team and we ended up winning Neil but now you’re stuck in the hospital until tomorrow and can’t practice for a week at least!’‘ Kevin was not happy with Neil getting hurt and even less happy by the fact that the rest of the team wasn’t practicing as well without Neil there. 

As Nicky and Kevin left to get to the dorm Neil felt tired from dealing with the others all worried over him. He still found it difficult to understand why they all cared about him getting hurt. Andrew must have noticed something in Neil’s expression change.

‘’What is it now’‘ he asked and after Neil explained that he had been hurt a lot worse before and didn’t understand why they worried Andrew just scoffed.

‘’They care about you for some reason and they don’t want you to be in any kind of pain, they don’t care if your’re used to it or not.’‘ Andrew looked like he was done with talking for now so Neil just nodded and laid back in bed.

The quietness was nice and Neil relaxed and got comfortable before letting his gaze fall on an Andrew who had his eye’s shut and head leaned back he stared at the way the last few rays of sun made Andrew’s hair take on a golden glow before Andrew told him’‘stop staring.’‘ 

Neil just smiled before listening and drifting off. He was mostly asleep when the feeling of a hand gently brushing his hair back and a voice muttering so softly he could barely hear it '’You are such an idiot junkie i don’t know why i put up with you’‘

 

His voice sounded the most gentle Neil had ever heard it when he said '’I hate you, 500%. '’ With those softly spoken words Neil drifted into a sleep of pleasant dreams and of a future filled with yes/no and percents. He knew when he woke up Andrew would still be there watching over him and he would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my longest one yet and i tried adding more dialouge.Let me know what to work on and how to improve.Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
